Era Cosa del Destino
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Milo supo que su destino tenía un solo nombre: Camus. (Yaoi)


**Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. **Sólo tomo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

Ésta es una de mis primeras historias, ya publicadas en Amor Yaoi. Me decidí a abrirme una cuenta aquí, por ser la pagina donde descubrí este fantástico mundo de los fics. Mis historias son la mayoría de yaoi, pero también comenzaré a publicar las que tengo de parejas hetero.

Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tenía dieciséis años, pero la inocencia de un infante...La dura vida no le había arrebatado esa dulzura y ¡Gracias al cielo! No pudo arrebatarle su sonrisa…"<em>

Camus era un profesor de Literatura, y un poeta empedernido. Llevaba a lo largo de su vida tres libros publicados con sus poemas, lo curioso era que no se consideraba un romántico, quien lo conociera (o pretendía hacerlo) se llevaba la imagen de un hombre, serio, culto, imperturbable y que rara vez, por no decir nunca, sonreía.

Daba clases tanto en secundaria como en la universidad, le gustaba enseñar, y darle a su alumnos mucho más que una simple clase de letras y ortografía, a través de la pasión que sentía con los libros y la literatura, él impartía la enseñanza de no solo leer un libro, enseñaba a amar las letras y leer el trasfondo detrás de ellas, era un profesor respetado y querido.

Pero no mucho más que eso, lejos de las clases y su ordenador, cuaderno, o alguna hoja suelta donde plasmar sus ideas, Camus era un hombre solitario, vivía en un departamento modesto, en Paris. Heredero de una vasta fortuna gracias a su fallecido padre, Krest De Acuario, medico respetado y dueño de viñedos en un pueblo rural de la bella Francia. Compartía la fortuna con su hermano mayor, Dégel, a quien no veía hacía diez años.

Camus se levantó esa mañana con deseos de caminar, harto de los atascamientos matutinos, esa fresca mañana parisina, se vistió con su traje color azul nocturno, camisa negra y corbata. Demasiado formal para sus veintiséis años, suspiró, a veces sentía que llevaba viviendo centenares de años. Luego de acomodar su larga cabellera azulina y tomar su portafolio partió hacia la escuela donde daba clases.

El día era agradable, el sol brillaba, hacía un mes que el otoño había comenzado y el frío poco a poco se hacía sentir. Cruzó la calle y caminó sobre un barrio antiguo donde en una plaza había una especie de feria, observó su reloj, aun era temprano, podría distraerse en ver lo que ofrecían las pequeñas tiendas ambulantes.

Conservas, tejidos, adornos, eran parte de lo que se vendía. Compró un pan casero y un frasco de mermelada de higo. Podría comerlo en la hora de descanso, o al llegar a su casa, luego lo decidiría.

Se apresuró a retomar su camino hacia la escuela, cuando algo llamó su atención. En una esquina, en un callejón pequeño estaba sentado un joven, tenía su cabeza recostada sobre su mano izquierda, la cual apoyaba en su rodilla, el cabello enmarañado, rizos azules alborotados por doquier, llevaba puesto una bermuda, una playera y se encontraba descalzo, el flequillo ocultaba sus ojos, pero pudo percibir tristeza en su semblante. No supo porque se dirigió a él, ni tampoco el porqué de esa sensación de vacío en su estomago al verlo tan desvalido.

- Disculpa... – Le dijo cuando se acercó, el joven levantó su vista hacia él, y un par de turquesas lo violentaron.

- ¿Si? – De pronto Camus no supo que decirle.

- ¿Qué haces? – Torció su boca tratando de simular una sonrisa, el joven enarcó sus cejas, confundido.

- Nada… Bueno, cuido los autos por monedas, pero nadie quiere que se los cuide – Chasqueo, algo molesto. A Camus, algo en su acento le decía que no era francés – Con lo que me muero de hambre, hace tres días que no pruebo bocado, en el albergue las cosas no andan muy bien, así que la prioridad son los más chicos, me parece bien por lo que decidí buscar dinero para ayudar, aunque hasta ahora nadie quiere cooperar – Hizo una pausa ante el asombro del mayor, quien escuchaba atento – Parece que a las personas no les importan los pobres… – Se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano – Pero que tonto, seguro a usted no le interesa lo que digo, suelo hablar mucho, en fin, adiós… – El joven de mirada turquesa se levantó y amagó a retirarse, Camus en un impulso inexplicable le tomó el brazo para retenerlo – ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó algo molesto.

- Mi nombre es Camus, yo… yo compre esto para mí, pero tal vez a ti te hace más falta – Le entregó la bolsa con el pan y la mermelada. El joven la tomó dudoso, pero sus ojos brillaron al ver el contenido – No pretendo ofenderte, pero a mí si me importan los pobres.

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! Por cierto mi nombre es Milo – Le tendió la mano, y le regaló algo que Camus en su vida olvidaría. Una brillante y perfecta sonrisa.

- ¿Y donde dices que vives Milo?

- ¿Yo? Aquí en la calle, el albergue para gente sin hogar se ha llenado últimamente, por lo que me veo obligado a deambular por Paris buscando refugio… – Si su tono de voz no denotara la tristeza que sentía, Camus no imaginaria que le doliera, porque su rostro de sonrisa eterna, no lo demostraba.

- Tú no eres de aquí, no eres francés ¿Verdad?

- ¿Se dio cuenta? No, soy griego, mi padrastro me trajo hasta aquí cuando tenía nueve años, luego de que mi madre falleciera – Inclinó su rostro desviando la mirada – Nunca entendí porque me abandonó aquí justamente… Tarde mucho tiempo en hacerme entender, y aprender el idioma – Milo notó lo mortificado que se encontraba el mayor – Pero no se preocupe por mí, le agradezco mucho por su obsequio, no quiero quitarle su tiempo, seguro se dirige a su trabajo, ya que lleva su portafolio – Camus casi se desmaya, había olvidado completamente las clases. Pero no quería dejar al muchacho.

- Milo, quiero invitarte a tomar un café o una cocoa, en la tarde, cuando regrese de mi trabajo ¿Aceptarías? – La invitación tomó por sorpresa al joven, quien se ruborizó.

- Si señor Camus, claro que acepto, aquí estaré esperándolo – Volvió a sonreírle.

- Muchas gracias, cerca de las cinco estaré aquí, hasta entonces… Ah, y solo dime Camus, nada de señor, que no soy tan grande – Le saludó con la mano y caminó apresurado, llegaría tarde sin remedio.

Milo lo vio irse y sonrió, se sintió extrañamente feliz, y es que nadie además de las personas que ayudaban en el albergue, parecía preocuparse por él, se observó.

- ¡Así no puedo presentarme a una cita! – Corrió hacia la casona a buscar sus mejores ropas.

Llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba la caja con las pocas pertenencias que tenía, rebuscó tratando de encontrar algo por lo menos decente, halló unos jeans oscuros, algo gastados en las rodillas, pero bastante bien, una camisa color borgoña arrugadísima, y sus zapatos, que usaba en contadas ocasiones, los había encontrado tirados enfrente de una casa elegante, junto a otras cosas.

- Veo que estas animado mi niño, ¿Por qué tan elegante? – Le preguntó una mujer de edad avanzada, algo robusta. Era quien se encargaba de la comida y el cuidado de los niños huérfanos que allí se encontraban, era casi una mamá.

- ¡Tengo una cita mamá Madeleine! – La mujer rio.

- Entonces déjame planchar esa camisa que así no queda muy bien.

Milo se observó en un ventanal de una tienda, y el calor se le subió a la cara, así como la inseguridad.

- ¿Y sí sólo quería ser amable y comprarme una bebida para no pasar hambre? No dijo que era una cita… ¡Ah pero que idiota soy! – Se avergonzó enormemente al sentirse así de nervioso y al haberse aventurado a suponer que era una cita. Iba a huir, pero Camus del otro lado de la calle ya lo había visto, y movía la mano para saludarlo – Maldición…

- Hola Milo – Le saludó una vez frente a él. Camus lo observaba de arriba a bajo, Milo se ruborizó aun más – Estas muy elegante.

- Supuse que no debería ir tan desalineado, el elegante eres tú.

- Digamos que es por la profesión, vamos, conozco una linda confitería donde venden cosas deliciosas, no queda lejos de aquí.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra, más porque Camus notaba lo nervioso que se encontraba el joven. Una vez ingresaron al lugar, se ubicaron en una mesa junto al ventanal, la mesera se acercó y dejo dos cartas, para que pudieran elegir lo que consumirían.

- Siéntete en libertad de pedir lo que desees – Dijo Camus.

- ¿Siempre eres tan serio y formal? – El joven griego no pudo contenerse a preguntar, es que se le hacía muy curiosa su actitud.

- No lo sé, creo que sí… – Milo sonrió y volvió su mirada al menú, él pidió un batido de chocolate y un trozo de pastel de frutilla, Camus café y tarta de limón.

Conversaron toda la tarde como dos amigos que se conocían de años, Milo supo que Camus tenía veintiséis años, era profesor y escritor, el mayor aprovechó y le regalo uno de sus libros, le contó un poco de su infancia en el campo, su padre y de su hermano.

- ¿Y por qué dejaron de verse?

- No lo sé, diferencias. Mi padre a pesar de los viñedos, era medico, mi hermano también lo es, y bueno se supone que yo lo sería también, pero a mi me gustaban otras cosas. Cuando mi padre murió, Dégel se encontraba en Suiza por una especialización que le tomó dos años, no vino ni para el entierro de nuestro padre, cuando llegó era otra persona – Suspiró – Creo que fue resentimiento, tomé mis cosas y vine a Paris, terminé mi carrera y aquí estoy.

Milo observaba y escuchaba atento todo lo que le contó su amigo, era una historia fascinante y triste, comenzaba a entender el porqué del carácter serio del galo. Camus jamás había hablado con nadie de su familia y su pasado desde que estaba en Paris, por lo que se sorprendió de la confianza que le inspiraba el menor.

- Cuéntame de ti Milo, quiero saber más.

- Bueno, tengo dieciséis años, mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía cuatro, mi madre se volvió a casar un año después, con una maldito, era repugnante y siempre nos trato mal a mi hermano y a mí, suerte que Kardia era mucho mayor que yo, cuando comenzó a estudiar se fue de la casa, yo no lo vi más, no lo culpo, pero hubiera deseado que este ahí conmigo, estoy seguro que no le habría permitido que me trajera hasta aquí.

- ¿Nunca trataste de buscarlo?

- Si, fui muchas veces a la policía, hasta me dirigí a departamento de migraciones, el gobierno… Como te dije antes, a nadie le interesan los pobres – Observó por el ventanal, la noche ya se había instalado.

Volvió sus ojos al francés, quien lo miraba intensamente. Era por mucho el hombre más bello que había visto jamás, la piel blanca, la nariz respingada, esos ojos del azul nocturno… Bellísimo. Estaba consternado, jamás se pensó que un hombre le atraería tanto. No es que tuviera experiencia, ya que Milo siquiera había besado a alguien en su vida, pero sentir lo que le provocaba el profesor lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- ¿En que piensas? – Camus lo sacó de su ensoñación.

- En que me ha gustado conocerte, ha sido una tarde muy linda, creo que no recordaba sentirme así de feliz, te lo agradezco – Milo observó el rubor en las mejillas galas, su corazón se desbordaba de encantamiento, si había enamorado del hombre casi a primera vista.

- Para mí también ha sido un grato placer conocerte, no había hablado con nadie de esta manera en toda mi vida – La mirada del mayor se torno seria – Dime Milo, ¿Dónde piensas pasar la noche? No podría estar en paz si sé que duermes en la calle.

- No te preocupes Camus, hoy dormiré en el albergue, tengo cama – No era cierto, dormiría en la calle como en el último mes venía haciéndolo, pero no quería preocuparlo.

Camus pagó la cuenta, ambos caminaron por las calles de Paris, bañados por las luces artificiales y la luna, que presagiaba una fría madrugada. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban en la puerta del departamento del mayor.

- Bueno, ésta es mi casa, gracias por la compañía ¿Te veré mañana nuevamente? – Camus deseaba verlo, a decir verdad deseaba mucho más.

- Claro, me encantaría, es una cita – Milo sonrió, y besó la mejilla francesa, luego corrió moviendo su mano una y otra vez. Camus llevó su mano hacia donde aun perduraba la sensación del beso. Hubiera deseado probar esos labios.

Pero al otro día, Milo no apareció, Camus caminó y preguntó a algunas personas que trabajaban de cuidadores de vehículos, si lo conocían o lo habían visto, nadie supo decir donde estaba. Tampoco sabía cual era la casa donde se refugiaba, estaba preocupado y desanimado, tal vez el joven no quería nada con él, pero si era así, ¿por qué le había prometido volverse a ver?…

Había pasado un mes, no supo más nada del joven griego que le había robado el aliento, quería verlo, lo extrañaba a pesar de solo haberlo tratado una vez, pero sabía que lo deseaba. Estaba preocupado, tal vez algo le había sucedido, Milo era el que abarcaba todos sus pensamientos. Estacionó su auto sobre su cochera, y como un espejismo lo vio sentado en el pórtico de su departamento. Tenía el rostro hundido en sus brazos que abrazaban sus rodillas, se acercó sigilosamente.

- Pensé que te había tragado la tierra – Le dijo, Milo dio un respingo.

- ¡Camus! – Y de un salto se colgó del cuello del francés abrazándolo con fuerza. Camus no supo que hacer en primera instancia, pero luego lo abrazó también – Perdóname, no quise faltar a mi palabra – Camus lo sintió sollozar y abrazarlo aun más.

- Ven conmigo Milo, entremos, esta haciendo frío, te preparare una cocoa caliente, luego me dirás que sucedió – Y así lo hizo entró con el joven casi colgado de su brazo, y lo invitó a sentarse en el sillón de su living mientras él preparaba la bebida. Milo observaba la casa con fascinación, era muy acogedora y cálida, tenía libros por todos lados, eso le hizo sonreír. Camus regresó momentos después con la bebida y se la entregó, el griego no se hizo de rogar y en un minuto ya no tenía más – Se ve que te gustó – Le dijo con suavidad y sonriendo, Milo se quedó extasiado con aquella sonrisa.

- Si, estaba deliciosa, gracias – Camus se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste? – El galo estaba ansioso por saber el motivo.

- Me enferme… Esa noche te mentí al decirte que dormiría en la casona, dormí en la calle, venía haciéndolo varias noches. Al otro día me sentía muy mal y fui al albergue, mamá Madeleine se preocupó y me llevó al hospital publico, nos atendieron después de muchas horas de espera, quede internado porque no sabían cuando se desocuparía un medico para verme… Estuve a punto de contraer neumonía, pero por suerte me recupere, y vine apenas mamá Madeleine me lo permitió. Perdóname Camus, quise muchas veces mandar a alguien a que te avisara, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar…

Camus lo abrazó con posesión, tratando de contener las lágrimas, al fin lo tenía de nuevo con él, y esta vez se aseguraría de que sea para siempre, no permitiría que se enferme, y que vuelva a sufrir.

- Pensé que no querías verme, si lo hubiera sabido te habría llevado a una clínica, no quiero que te alejes de mí Milo, quédate conmigo por favor – El joven griego se estremeció ante tal pedido.

- Camus ...

- Ven a vivir conmigo, yo cuidare de ti de ahora en adelante, te lo prometo – Milo acarició su rostro.

- No quiero ser una carga para ti.

- No lo serás, ¿Qué dices?

Por toda respuesta Milo acercó su rostro y lo besó, Camus lo atrajo y correspondiendo con fervor, se apoderó de los labios griegos, para saborear y reconocer hasta el último rincón.

- Camus quiero terminar el colegio, y estudiar medicina, quiero ayudar a quienes no pueden pagar una clínica privada, no quiero que sufran lo que yo…

- Me alegra escuchar eso – Le dijo sincero y sonriente, más de lo que alguna vez lo estuvo.

Había pasado un mes desde que Milo se había mudado con Camus. Se llevaban de maravilla, parecía que llevaban años conviviendo. Desde la primera noche habían dormido juntos, pero todavía no pasaba nada entre ellos, tan solo se besaban, Camus era paciente, no le importaba esperarlo toda la vida. Estaba completamente enamorado del menor.

- Buen día Milo – Le saludó con un beso, ese día era sábado.

- Buen día señor profesor, ¿madruga hasta los días de descanso? No tienes remedio Camus – Este le sonrió y le extendió un paquete.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Milo rio y se incorporó, recostándose en el respaldar de la cama.

- Gracias – Abrió el paquete, era un libro.

- Es el primero, acaban de terminar de imprimirlo, es mi cuarto libro.

- Que vanidoso…

- Lee la dedicatoria… – Milo obedeció y abrió el libro.

"_A la persona que inspiró por completo este giro de 180º en mi vida. Encandiló mi penumbrosa existencia con su sonrisa. A la que hoy en día tengo la dicha de contemplar y ver crecer a mi lado. El maestro aprendiendo del alumno… Porque eres la inocencia de la picardía, porque el cielo decidió posar una parte de él en tus ojos ¡Que belleza mi amor! Era cosa del destino que tu alma deambulara por Paris. Gracias Milo, amor de mi vida"_

Milo tenía el rostro rojo, y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, jamás pensó que alguien pudiera dedicarle tan hermosas palabras. Elevó su mirada encontrando los zafiros de su hombre.

- Es hermoso… gracias – No tuvo tiempo para decir más, Camus robó un beso apasionado.

- Iré a ducharme, luego decide que haremos, es tu día, hay que disfrutar.

Ingresó al baño completamente desnudo, escuchó la lluvia de la regadera y observó el cuerpo de su amor por detrás de las cortinas que lo separaban, caminó e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible se metió a la ducha con Camus, abrazándolo por detrás.

El francés se sobresaltó por la intromisión, pero luego sonrió, giró encontrándose con un más que avergonzado Milo, parecía que el coraje que había reunido para sorprenderlo y meterse desnudo con él, desapareció al ver la blanquísima piel de Camus, su cabello mojado pegado a su espalda, la desnudez…la entrepierna. El rojo fue extremo.

- Que linda sorpresa… – Camus lo besó para luego separarse un poco del menor y observarlo, era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo por completo, se mordió el labio inferior – Perfecto – Le dijo.

Lo dio vuelta, apartó la cabellera azul eléctrico, que se humedecía con el agua tibia, besó su nuca, mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho. Volvió a tomar sus cabellos acariciándolos al compás del agua.

- Te consentiré, quiero que te acostumbres a nuestros cuerpos desnudos amor – Le dijo Camus con una ternura que contagió al menor.

Tomó el pote del shampoo colocó una cantidad en la palma de su mano, y luego con ambas manos comenzó a masajear la camellera formando espuma, Milo se perdía en el suave estupor, disfrutando las atenciones que le brindaba su novio. Una vez complacido de su trabajo, el francés tomó la regadera de mano y enjuagó la espuma mientras repartía pequeños besos, buscó sus labios una vez más, Milo se aferró al pecho de Camus, este buscó el jabón, y comenzó con parsimonia letal a jabonar cada rincón del cuerpo moreno, disfrutando del contacto con esa piel de sol. Fue hincándose a medida que pasaba el jabón por su espalda, vientre y sus piernas, tuvo el más que despierto miembro de Milo a escasa distancia de su rostro, le sonrió con cierta lasciva, ese fue el detonante, Milo lo atrajo una vez más hacia arriba, colgándose del cuello y devorando los labios, Camus apretó su trasero y lo elevó, haciendo que el otro rodeara su cintura con las piernas, apresándolo entre la pared y él. Tomaba con ansias sus labios y bajaba hacia su cuello, donde dejaba las marcas de sus dientes y lengua, tatuando su pertenencia. Milo se aferraba y frotaba con esmero sobre el otro, Camus hacía lo mismo, pegaban sus caderas y sus miembros apresados, se frotaban en una embestida desenfrenada, acompañada de los gemidos griegos, de los gruñidos franceses. El menor enterraba sus uñas en la espalda, mientras el nombre de su amante salía casi sin aliento entre gemido y gemido, Camus lo besaba hambriento, sin poder contenerse, todo el cuerpo se tensaba y sus piernas empezaban a temblar, Milo lo sintió primero, el estallido del orgasmo bañó su abdomen y el de Camus, este al sentir el temblor, los gritos y la cálida sanación en su vientre, explotó también, hundiendo su grito en el hombro del menor, mezclando su simiente con la de su novio, antes de que se escurriera con la lluvia de la ducha. Una vez calmados, Camus volvió a besarlo, incapaz de estar sin sus labios por mucho tiempo, aun lo tenía aferrado a su cintura.

- Camus… quiero hacerlo, quiero sentirte… ser tuyo.

- Milo ...

Cerró la ducha y así como estaban lo cargó hasta la habitación, donde lo dejó caer en la cama con él encima, mientras se entregaban una vez más a las caricias y besos apasionados. Camus bajó con su lengua, serpenteando en el pecho del Milo tomando los pezones, mordisqueando juguetonamente, provocando nuevos jadeos en su novio, siguió su recorrido probando la piel del abdomen, del vientre, perdiéndose entre las piernas del menor, provocando que Milo casi grite de placer cuando sintió su aliento en su miembro, Camus lo devoró. Milo jadeaba, gemía y se retorcía con el placer que le otorgaba el mayor, presentía que no tardaría mucho, Camus también lo sintió así, por lo que dio mayor vigor y esmero a sus succiones para probar lo que él consideró, ambrosia. Milo no contuvo el grito gutural que escapó de su garganta ante semejante orgasmo, dejándolo aturdido, tratando de regresar del limbo.

Camus gateó sobre su cuerpo, sonriente y satisfecho de haber provocado semejante reacción en el griego, lo volvía loco.

- Milo, dolerá un poco, quiero que te relajes, así podrás disfrutar también amor – Le decía entre beso y beso. El joven de mirada turquesa solo atinó a asentir mientras se aferraba a su espalda y correspondía los besos.

Vio como Camus se incorporó un poco para abrir el cajón de su mesita y tomar un pomo, quiso saber que era, pero solo observó, Camus abrió el pomo y untó dos de sus dedos con la crema traslucida, luego le sonrió y deslizó la mano hacia su virgen esfínter, primero sintió el frio de la crema, luego el fuego de sus dedos, circulaban con suavidad empujando de cuando en cuando hacia el interior.

Camus repartía besos y dulces palabras para apaciguar el dolor y relajar el cuerpo. La entrada cedió, primero un dedo, luego se sumó el otro, Milo sentía molestias, pero la crema hacía la tarea más sencilla, Camus complacido por lo dilatado de su novio, retiró los dedos y se posicionó sobre la entrada, la excitación le dolía, no aguantaría mucho más, así que con delicadeza pero algo de apremio se introdujo en Milo, este ahogó un grito de dolor cuando el falo entero lo penetró, permanecieron así unos instantes, disfrutando del preludio orgiástico. Milo movió sus caderas, esa fue la señal para comenzar el vaivén, primero lento, suave, endiabladamente excitante, para dar lugar momentos después al desenfreno, Camus gemía, Milo respondía con más gemidos, se apretaban y besaban mientras el movimiento cada vez era mayor, Camus tomó el despierto miembro de Milo y lo acarició con el mismo descontrol que daba a sus estocadas, gritaban, el orgasmo fue devastador, Camus explotó dentro, Milo entre ellos, cayeron rendidos respirando efusivamente pero completamente felices y satisfechos.

- Eso fue intenso… – Dijo Milo cuando pudo recuperar el habla, giró su rostro y con suavidad posó su mano sobre los flequillos que se pegaban a su rostro por el sudor para apartarlos.

- Fue perfecto… Feliz cumpleaños…

- Desde que te conocí presentía que no eras esa persona fría y seria que demuestras a los demás… ¡Eres demasiado apasionado profesor! – Camus se echó a reír con ganas.

- Tú provocas mi lado pasional mocoso.

- ¡Oye! No me llames así, acabo de cumplir diecisiete años – Se ofendió el menor, Camus ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Si alguna vez alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría con un muchacho diez años menor, como mínimo le habría dicho loco, mírame ahora… ¡Me tienes completamente enamorado griego! – Milo lo abrazó.

- Más te vale profesor, porque yo te amo y jamás, jamás te dejare ir… – Lo besó. Camus percibió un dejo de tristeza en su mirada – Solo una cosa haría esto más perfecto – Dijo con algo de pesadumbre.

- ¿Qué?

- Ver a mi hermano, Kardia sería feliz de verme a mí feliz… Lo extraño.

- Te prometí que lo encontraríamos, y eso vamos a hacer – Lo estrechó más a su pecho.

- También dijiste que intentarías hablar con tu hermano…

- Si… y gracias por tocar el tema, no sabía como decirlo pero, necesito que vengas conmigo, decidí ir hacia mi pueblo natal, a ver a Dégel, pero te necesito a mi lado, para que me empujes si quiero huir…

- ¡Por supuesto amor! Iré contigo.

- Gracias.

Se habían preparado, ambos iban rumbo a la casa que vio crecer a Camus, el mayor manejaba ensimismado con sus pensamientos Milo sujetaba su mano de vez en cuando, y le daba besos a cada momento, para relajarlo, pronto se encontraron rodeando una casona antigua pero enorme, rodeada de verdes pastizales, árboles de todo tipo y jardines de flores hermosas, Milo quedo fascinado.

- ¿Aquí vivías? ¡Esto es hermoso! – Dijo asombrado.

- Si es un lugar bellísimo, y fui feliz aquí – Pronto el auto ya se encontraba estacionado en la entrada a la casa, Camus aun no bajaba, y Milo solo lo haría cuando su novio lo decidiera. Así fue que un minuto de recuerdos y ensoñaciones después, ambos descendieron, al mismo tiempo que Dégel salía de la casa curioso por la visita. Se petrificó al ver de quien se trataba.

Milo abrió sus ojos de par a par cuando vio al dueño de la casa, parecido, demasiado parecido a Camus, solo que este llevaba el cabello aun más largo y de un color más verde y usaba lentes.

- ¿Camus? – Preguntó con temor, no creyendo que era él realmente, la última vez que lo vio era tan solo un adolescente.

- Si Dégel, soy yo… – El mayor de los tres se acercó a su hermano, Milo a un costado estaba expectante. Dégel levantó su mano y acarició el cabello de su hermano menor.

- No puedo creerlo, realmente eres tú Camus… – Los lentes casi se empañaron cuando las lágrimas se escurrieron por sus ojos, lo abrazó vehementemente – ¡Camus! – El menor de los dos realmente no esperaba esa reacción por parte de su hermano, pero contagiado por la necesidad de años de verlo, lo abrazó también, y lloró junto a él – Hermano mío, que bueno es verte, tantas veces quise ir a buscarte, pero tú solo me rechazabas, no respondías mis llamados mis mails, que estés aquí es un milagro – Milo se sorprendió al escuchar a Dégel decir que él, había intentado comunicarse con su novio.

- Disculpa… fue difícil tomar la decisión, pero ya no podía negar más que yo también te extrañaba – Dégel recién en ese momento se percató de la presencia del muchacho que acompañaba a su hermano, palideció de repente, y lo observó horrorizado. Era idéntico.

- Camus ¿Quién es él?

- Ah si, disculpa, Dégel él es mi novio Milo. Milo – Le llamó para que se acercara – Quiero que conozcas a mi hermano – Dégel observó a su hermano sorprendido, luego al muchacho.

- ¿Novio? Pero si es un niño Camus – Se llamaba igual, y por lo visto debía tener la misma edad – Es increíble…

- Milo es muy maduro hermano, él es quien me ayudó a tomar la decisión de venir hasta aquí.

- No me refería a eso… Es increíble el parecido con Kardia… – Milo y Camus se observaron.

- ¿Conoces a mi hermano? – Preguntó ansioso el menor.

- ¿Si lo conozco? ¡Él es mi esposo!

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron ambos a la vez.

- Hermano no sabía que a ti te gustaban los hombres ¿Qué sucedió con Seraphina?

- No prospero, y no me gustan los hombres, solo Kardia.

- ¿Él esta aquí? Mi hermano – Milo se encontraba llorando por la emoción de volverse a reunir con su hermano. Camus lo abrazó para calmarlo.

- Si, él se encuentra dentro pero…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Quiero verlo!

- Es que no entiendo nada, tú padrastro le había dicho a Kardia que habías muerto en un accidente cuando él se encontraba en Suiza, yo lo había conocido hacía un año, estábamos en pareja pero él no me dejo acompañarlo hasta Grecia, había roto conmigo, luego yo regrese destrozado por Kardia y más aun por enterarme de la muerte de mi padre, Camus se fue a Paris, y no supe más nada de él, pensando que yo no había querido ir al entierro de nuestro padre ¡Pero yo no sabía nada! Kardia regresó un año y medio después a buscarme y me pidió perdón, y desde entonces estamos juntos, nos casamos hace tres años.

- Si mi hermano Kardia esta aquí, necesito verlo señor, mi padrastro cuando murió mi madre me trajo hasta Paris y me abandonó allí. Era un desgraciado, siempre quiso la fortuna de mi mamá.

- Temo que pueda afectarle, será algo demasiado intenso para Kardia, él esta enfermo del corazón, hace dos años que la enfermedad se le declaró, aunque era un mal congénito que llevaba de nacimiento, él se encuentra bien, pero temo que la impresión le cause algún mal… Yo he estado investigando para dar con un tratamiento que funcione, pero hasta ahora no lo he conseguido, jamás dejare de buscar… – Un grito lo calló.

- ¡Dégel! ¿Por qué demonios te demoras? El baño se enfría ¡Y yo también! – Se escuchó la voz, luego Kardia hizo aparición. Camus cruzó miradas con su hermano que se encontraba avergonzado por lo dicho por su esposo, y con Milo que a pesar del sonrojo por lo desvergonzado de las palabras, las lágrimas eran las que invadían su rostro.

- Kardia… – Dijo susurrando.

Este se quedo estático viendo a las visitas y a su hombre, ese de ahí debía der su cuñado, era idéntico a Dégel, y el otro mocoso… Su sangre se heló y su rostro palideció, las piernas le flaquearon tuvo que asirse de la pared, si no hubiera caído al suelo. Dégel alarmado corrió para socorrerlo.

- Kardia ¿Te encuentras bien? Háblame.

- Ese…No es posible Dégel, ese es mi hermano, es Milo… ¿Cómo…? – Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer aparición.

- Cálmate por favor, yo tampoco puedo creerlo amo mío, pero si, es tu hermano, Camus lo trajo hacia ti Kardia ¡Él esta vivo!

- Milo… – El menor incapaz de contenerse corrió a los brazos de su hermano, por quien había llorado infinitas veces extrañándolo horrores.

- ¡Kardia al fin te he encontrado hermano!

- Milo, me habían dicho que falleciste ¡No entiendo nada!

- Cálmate hermano, nuestro padrastro fue quien me abandonó en Paris, fingiendo mi muerte, llevo años buscándote hermano ¿Quién hubiera pensado que eres el cuñado de mi novio?

- ¿Cómo? – Kardia seguía sin entender nada.

- Camus es mi novio, pero ya habrá tiempo de aclarar todo hermano, ¡ahora déjame disfrutarte! – Y volvió a apretujarse al mayor.

- Creo que papá se habría llevado tremenda sorpresa con saber que sus dos hijos prefieren la compañía de otro hombre – Dijo Dégel observando al par de hermanos que se abrazaban y lloraban, mientras hablaban y reían emocionados.

- Todo esto es demasiado surreal, si lo escribiera no me saldría tan perfecto…

- Camus, ese muchacho…

- Ya te dije, Milo es muy maduro a su edad, y si me siento algo acomplejado por ser tan mayor, pero él se encarga de esfumar todos mis miedos con sus besos y palabras – Dégel sonrió.

- Es increíble tenerte aquí, has hecho a Kardia infinitamente feliz, gracias a ti ahora tiene una razón por que vivir…

- Siempre tuve una razón mi querido Dégel – Le dijo Kardia llegando junto a ellos con Milo – Tú lo eres, ahora tengo dos razones – Dijo mirando a su hermano. Luego volvió la mirada a su cuñado, entonó los ojos – ¡Tú! – Se acercó a Camus y lo abrazó – Gracias por cuidar y querer a mi hermano.

Los pares de hermanos entraron a la casa y compartieron la tarde rencontrándose entre anécdotas. Milo le contó algunas cosas de las que padeció, pero optó por el momento de omitir la mayoría, no quería que su hermano sufriera. Kardia le había dicho que su padrastro había muerto hacía varios años de cirrosis. Luego de la cena, las parejas se encontraban en el salón conversando.

- Dime una cosa Camus – Le llamó su hermano mientras Kardia le mostraba la colección de escorpiones que tenía por mascotas, a Milo – ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? No creo que Kardia quiera que se vayan, Milo tampoco querrá separarse de su hermano ahora que lo encontró, y a decir verdad me gustaría que se queden.

- Si, lo sé, no podría apartar a Milo de su hermano, pero nuestra vida esta allá, Milo tiene que terminar la secundaria y comenzar la universidad.

- ¿Qué desea estudiar? – Interrogó.

- Medicina ¿Puedes creerlo? – Ambos sonrieron.

- La casa es grande Camus y también te pertenece.

- ¿Quieres que nos mudemos aquí? Pero…

- Hay buenas escuelas para que Milo concurra, y la universidad de medicina no queda lejos, en cuanto a ti, cualquier colegio y universidad de la zona estaría encantado de que trabajaras en ellos – Camus observó el rostro resplandeciente de su novio.

- Camus ¿Cuándo regresaremos a Paris? – Le preguntó Milo con algo de desasosiego.

- Mañana regresamos Milo – Este inclinó su rostro, el cual se tornó más triste aun. Camus tomó su barbilla y lo levantó para observarle y sonreír – Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, hay que empacar, debo presentar mi renuncia, y hacer el traspaso tuyo hacia un colegio de la zona, si no nos apresuramos no terminaremos de mudarnos más hacia aquí – Los ojos de Milo centellaron cristalinos por las lágrimas.

- ¡Camus eres el mejor! ¡Te amo! – Y se le colgó del cuello y le plantó tremendo y sonoro beso en los labios.

- Tú te mereces lo mejor.

- Oye Dégel, me imagino que le darás una habitación alejada de la nuestra, digo, por como gritas no quiero que se espanten – Kardia y sus comentarios desvergonzados.

- ¡Kardia! – Le retó el francés completamente rojo.

- ¿Qué? Que se vayan haciendo una idea mi querido esposo, si eres un sexópata, mira que debo ir con una mano adelante y otra atrás porque el muy degenerado me agarra donde sea, ¡es insaciable! – Le decía a la otra pareja quienes estaban rojos de la vergüenza también.

- ¡Por Dios Kardia! Compórtate –Dégel no sabía donde meterse.

- Ya mi amor, no te pongas mal, amo que seas así, eso quiere decir que te sirvo para algo – Le guiñó el ojo, Dégel se calmó un poco y lo abrazó, comprendiendo las palabras de su esposo.

- Tú me eres indispensable amor, no digas esas cosas.

- Y yo que pensé que nosotros éramos los empalagosos – Le dijo Milo por lo bajo, Camus se rio.

- Este día si que fue intenso – Dijo Camus una vez ya en la habitación.

- Todavía no me lo termino de creer, tu hermano y mi hermano, nosotros dos… ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de eso?

- El destino es un sujeto raro y caprichoso – Se dejó caer en la cama, recostándose junto al griego.

- Siempre maldije al destino, pero si este me llevó a ti y a mi hermano, hoy le estoy agradecido – Acariciaba el blanquísimo rostro de su novio.

- Descansa, mañana partiremos y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de mudarnos aquí.

- Supongo – Dijo y sin ningún pudor se subió a horcajadas sobre Camus, completamente desnudo – Pero creo que no tengo sueño todavía profesor – Le sonrió sugestivamente y luego se inclinó en busca de los labios franceses. Para entregarse una vez más en cuerpo y alma al hombre que un día decidió regalarle pan y mermelada en un gesto que significaría más que empatía… Era el destino mismo envuelto en una bolsa. Era el destino disfrazado de seriedad en un bellísimo rostro. Era el destino camuflado tras caricias y besos ardientes.

Era el destino llamado Camus.

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció? Espero haya sido de su agrado.<p>

Gracias por leer.


End file.
